<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanmix - Rented Rooms [Wish We Had More Time] by kuzzzma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167441">Fanmix - Rented Rooms [Wish We Had More Time]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Before all hell breaks loose, Collage, Cover Art, Death Star, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction Soundtrack, Fanmix, Last Kiss, Love at the Time of War, Tragedy, political differences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix follows plot of "Emperor Waltz" fanfiction by Vadianna, which I and my co-author Playing_on_shakuhachi translated into Russian.</p>
<p>This is one of  the most unusual works - PWP with an unlikely pairing which turns into a tragedy and stays with you for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Mon Mothma/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic &amp; Mon Mothma, Orson Krennic/Mon Mothma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanmix - Rented Rooms [Wish We Had More Time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/gifts">Vadianna</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/gifts">Playing_on_shakuhachi</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125572">Emperor Waltz</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna">Vadianna</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sources for cover artwork: official promos<br/>Fanmix size: 12 songs<br/>Created for <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660972">Galactic Empire 2020</a> team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p><p>01. Brazzaville - Last Days<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>02. Tindersticks - Rented Rooms<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>03. Warhaus - Love's a Stranger<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>04. Madonna - To Have and Not to Hold<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>05. DeVotchKa - The Last Beat of My Heart<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>06. Yann Tiersen - Fuck Me<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>07. Patti Smith Group - Because The Night<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>08. Alice Boman - Wish We Had More Time<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>09. The National - Quiet Light<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>10. Bruce Soord - One Day I Will Leave You<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>11. Anna Ternheim - When You Were Mine<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>12. 岩代太郎 - Until We Meet Again<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <b>Collage:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Song choices</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>